This is Our Turf
by FreckledNerdyBirdy
Summary: A new gang of tuners roll into Radiator Springs and the DRH ain't happy about. Will they start a gangs war and cause choas in the town?
1. Trespasser

Yay! My first Cars fic. I promise the chapters will get longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Cars but I do own the mystery car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of hauling Bessie around the tuners started to turn in for the night. All four grumbled at their cramped space in the impound. That day their sentence to community service was just extended after the town found out that they were responsible for Lightning McQueen's near death experience on Interstate 40. After situating a comfortable space between them so they wouldn't be snoring on each other, all four closed their eyes to drift off into their own worlds. That was until they heard scraping against the impounds fence. Boost was the first to open his eyes. Standing on the other side of the fence were the twin 1990 Mazda Miatas, Mia and Tia. "Great," Boost thought," As if they don't bug us enough while we're pulling the stupid asphalt maker."

Boost rolled his eyes "You know there is a curfew in this town." Tia giggled," We just wanted to ask you guys if you would go out with us!" Wingo and DJ come out from behind Boost, chuckling," We would but we have these blasted parking boots to weigh us down." "No silly, we were wondering if you would go with us when you were done with your community service," squealed Mia. Boost sighed and allowed his crew to flirt with the airhead show cars while remaining in between Wingo and DJ since there was no room for him to move.

Snot Rod quietly sat in the back. He didn't dare approach the group; he knew that he didn't have a chance impressing one of the girls. He was the dorky wanna be of the gang, he was slow, he wasn't tough like the rest, and he didn't have as dazzling of a paint job as the others although all of them were coated in tar at the moment. Even at the moment no one even seemed to acknowledge his existence. He had to smile to himself knowing that his companions must be really destparate at finding girlfriends since they were flirting with two girl cars that were more clueless than him. How far the mighty had fallen.

He was just about to doze off when he heard the roar of an engine. In the distance he saw a yellow neon glow coming from a car. The car was so far away that he couldn't tell what kind it was or its gender, but he knew one thing, it was a tuner. "Hey Boss! Have a look at this," he called to Boost in a congested voice. Boost gazed out at the tuner in the distanced and revved his engine angrily. "They obviously don't know that this is our turf," growled DJ. "Should we teach them a lesson Boost?" added Wingo. "No, we'll let them go," replied Boost," We're locked in here and have these parking boots on our wheels. There is no way we could catch them." DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod were shocked that their leader was giving up so easily and that he was letting a trespasser get away with such an act. Mia and Tia decided that they should leave; not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of the gangs rivalry, they headed back to their rooms at the Cozy Cone.

When Boost was sure the twins were truly gone he muttered to his team," But when we get these boots off we'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget, although I think we won't see them ever again. We're the most fear gang out here." DJ and Wingo began chuckling at the thought of getting revenge on the trespasser. "I bet they are already crossing the state border knowing that we'll beat the crud out of them if they come back," laughed DJ.

Everyone began settling down for the night. Snot Rod lazily gazed out where he could still see a faint glow of the car's neon lights out near Willy's Butte. Sleep was just about to over come him when the town's tow truck, Mater, started holler'n," IT'S THE GHOSTLIGHT!" at the car in the distance.

---------------------------------------

Well? What do ya think?


	2. Left Behind

Chapter 2 "Left Behind"

The next few days were the same as before for the Hot Rodders. They were awoken by Sarge and Fillmore discussing difference between music and noise while listen to the racket being played. They received their fuel rations, and then were hooked up to Bessie for the whole day. While pulling Bessie, Mia and Tia would drop by to see Wingo and DJ after the busy lunch hours had settled down. While the twins were over, DJ and Wingo would abandon their duty of pulling and begin flirting. Boost, who believed that since he was the leader he didn't need to perform any physical labor, would leave the weight of pulling to the other gang members. This left Snot Rod with all the work. Although he was the biggest out of the group and was technically a "Muscle Car" he still wasn't capable of doing it himself. Occasionally Bessie would over boil, which she was so famous for doing, and tar would splatter all over them. For the imports, most of the tar would slide off of them because of their curved form. But for Snot Rod due to his wide box like shape, most of the tar would build up on top of him which added on more weight. This made the work harder and more pain staking.

Over the past couple nights, when everybody was asleep, Snot Rod would gently as he could try to brush off the tar against the impound fence. In doing so it would peel his paint off. He'd whimper at know he was ruining his paint job but also at the fact that he was at a higher risk of rusting.

It had been a week since the sighting of the mystery car and no one had ever seen it since. The Delinquent Road Hazards had finally completed their community service time and all four were rear'n to go. But there was a set back, Wingo and DJ still had their dates with Mia and Tia.

"Dude, you're a mess." "Yes thank you DJ" replied Wingo in an agitated sarcastic tone. Boost came rolling up, "Alright boys it's time to go", he declared in a commanding tone. "What! Come on man we have a date," complained DJ "Yea they promised to take us to the Wheel Well tonight," whined Mia and Tia as they drove up to the gang. "You all are pathetic," muttered Boost. "Please Boost? We even invited our friend Leela so you could have a date too, please can they go," cried Tia. "Great………. I get a blind date," grumbled Boost," fine let's just start heading that way."

"O boy Wheel Well, I heard it's really cool up there!" came an unfamiliar voice. "Huh? Who said that?" Asked Wingo. "Come guys it's me!" said Snot Rod in an extremely stuffy voice. "Whoa…………. I take back what I said earlier Wingo. Snot Rod you're really a mess, you look like you lost a fight to Bessie," chuckled DJ as Snot Rod drove up to them covered in tar with patches of paint missing. "EEEEWWWWWW!" cried Tia and Mia at the same time. "Snot Rod, you're staying here because one, you're a complete mess and I'm embarrassed to be near you; two, if you sneeze you're gonna break something; and three, I don't want you embarrassing us in front of our dates. GOT IT!" stated Boost. "Please guys? I won't sneeze I ……… uh uhh uhhh………….." "Yo DJ, he actually held it in." "ACHOOOOOOOO!'' "Whoops, I guess I spoke to soon."

Snot Rod was propelled back due to the tar clogging his super charger and smashed through a pyramid of oil cans at Flo's dinner. "Ah man, we spent all morning trying to stack those cans up for Flo," whined Tia. "You are such a klutz," growled Mia. "Let's go girls, before he causes any more damage and all of us are given community service," said Wingo as they all headed in the direction of Tailfin Pass. Snot Rod slump in sorrow. Boost shouted back," We'll come back for you later……………. Rodney." Snot Rod cringed at the sound of his true name. Flo had gone to go get groceries and would be returning soon. The last thing he wanted to hear was her yelling at him for destroying her display of cans. With nothing better to do he slowly began stacking them back up to how they were.

Just as the three imports and the twins were about to pass the court house Mia stopped them. "You know you can't go on a date with us and Leela with all that tar on you," she replied. "Oh and what do you propose we do," grumbled Boost. Tia answered," We talked Red into giving you a quick shower before we leave town." Red came out behind the court house with a small smile on his face. "Whoa, wait!" shouted Wingo," How did he even agree to this, he hates us." "Oh he's just upset at ya and wants to get you back fer kill'n his flowers, fer nearly kill'n Lightning on the innerstate, and fer being rude to him, and…….." "How did he find out that was us, and Mater how the heck do you keep popping up in our lives!" yelled DJ. While they were distracted at Mater showing up out of nowhere, Red fired the water hose that them.

"Cold! Cold! Yo, Watch The Tanks Man! Hey You're Going To Crack My Spoiler! What Are Doing Dude, You're Causes Me To Skip My CDs!" They all screamed in union.

Flo and Ramone were just about to turn into the diner when they saw a stranger covered in tar trying to clean up the oil can display. At first they didn't recognize him with all that tar but soon recognized the trade mark supercharger on his hood. "Oooooo if he was vandalizing your dinner baby I'm gonna give him a paint job with a blowtorch," growled Ramone. Right then the Sheriff came cruising by. "Sheriff was he stirring up trouble again?" Asked Flo. Sheriff glanced over at the tar covered car and shook his grill. "Nah, he just sneezed and knocked into the cans while his friends were heading up to the Wheel Well; and, for some reason he just started trying to put them back together after they left. I didn't even tell him to pick up the mess," he replied. The couple stared at him in disbelief. The sheriff shrugged and continued his patrol. "Ok, well I'm going to close up the shop for the night, I'm meet you at the diner in a little bit" said Ramone as he pecked his wife on the cheek. Flo watched her husband as he headed for his shop and noticed that the sun had set about half an hour ago. Slowly she approached the car at the diner. He seemed to be having trouble placing the higher cans in place and would accidentally knock down everything and would have to start all over again. Flo just smiled and sighed. "The extra weight from that tar makes it harder don't it?" Snot Rod suddenly stopped what he was doing, turned to face Flo and nodded with a frown while looking at the ground. "Well why don't we see if we can get all of it off huh? Red! Could I see you for a moment?" she called.

The fire truck merrily drove up from Lizzie's and stopped in front of her. "Red," she started "This poor fella has kindly been trying to fix the damage he caused but this dried up asphalt is making it rather difficult for him. Could you please clean him off?" The truck smiled and fired his hose at Snot Rod. Red managed to get all the tar off of him and even got all of it out of his supercharger but it also took off most of his paint. Red smiled when he finished the job and drove off. Snot Rod opened his eyes and immediately went back to work on the cans. He was done in no time. Flo smiled and told him to wait there as she went inside to get him a fresh can of oil.

Ramone, Doc, and Sheriff had stopped my Flo's as they always did at the end of the day to catch up on the current events. All were surprised to see Snot Rod there quietly and slowly slurping his oil. "He's really not such a bad kid, he's just shy, and just hangs out with the wrong crowd," she replied to all of them. Doc looked passed her at Snot Rod. "What's your name son." Snot Rod gave a small jump and looked at Doc. "It's Sn……" "No I mean your real name, the one your parents gave you" "Oh…………… it's...," he looked down at the ground before murmuring," it's……. Rodney." Doc smiled," So Rodney what are you and your friends going to do once you leave Radiator Springs?" "Well uh I'm going to go home to check on my two little sisters." "Your sisters live with you?" Flo butted in. "No, I live at my mom's house." "What does your mom and dad do for a living," she asked again. "My mom has two jobs and I don't know what they are but when she comes home late at night she's really drunk and angry; and, my father left us when I was ten." Flo frowned, wishing that she hadn't asked.

The conversation was cut off as a roar of an engine ripped through the night and a tuner coming from the south headed straight for the café.


	3. Mystery Tuners

Whoot Chapter 3 is up! I forgot to mention in the last chapter. On the internet it says that Boost is 28, DJ is 25, Wingo is 26, and Snot Rod is 23; but in this Boost is 24, DJ 22, Wingo 23, and Snot Rod 20.

Disclamer: I don't own cars. I only own the mystery tuners.

Chapter 3 "Mystery Tuner"

* * *

An engine roared as a tuner approached Radiator Springs. Snot Rod peered down the road in time to see a blue glow pass the museum. As the car came closer he tried to act like he wasn't there. There was no way he was going to fend off a rival tuner all by himself even though he was bigger than the car. He really wished his gang members were here. The car switched of it's neon blue lights as it strode up to the café, where it parked in the lot next to Sheriff, looked across at Flo and asked," One can of oil please." 

Snot Rod looked up, a male 1967 Ford Thunderbird was parked across from him. He was a tuner but not one Snot Rod had ever seen before. His paint job was black with lightning bolts everywhere (not the symbolic zigzag lightning). On the grill where the Thunderbird insignia was placed was a metalwork design of zigzag lightning bolts, and a spoiler similar to Boost's was on the trunk with the same paint design. The back wheels were larger than the front like his but unlike his cheater slick tires, the Thunderbird's were tractor tires. All four wheels had silver spinners but there was something very odd about them.

Flo brought out the Thunderbird's drink and took her place next to her husband after he had paid. The Ford began sipping his drink but stopped when he felt pairs of eyes staring at him. Sheriff was giving him a "don't even think about doing anything stupid" look while Doc was giving him a confused look, and Flo just smiled, happy to have a new customer. The Thunderbird then broke the awkward silence," Howdy …………… Nice evening ain't it?" he smiled. Doc nodded," Sure is. Isn't it Sheriff?" Doc jabbed the Sheriff in the side trying to make him lay off the tuner. "The names Bolt," replied the Ford. Sheriff growled," I know you're not traveling alone, your type always travel in groups." Bolt was taken back a bit but resumed his sincere and innocent smile before replying," True I'm traveling with…."

The roar of an engine pierced through the night again. Snot Rod looked down the road this time to see a yellow glow in the distance, a very familiar glow. Meanwhile Mater was on his way to Flo's but stopped and fled in the opposite direction hollering, "GHOSTLIGHT GHOSTLIGHT!!!!" after glancing to the south. The mystery tuner had returned! The car was nearing the cafe a lot faster than had Bolt but at the last second it switched off its neon lights and gracefully skidded to a halt right next to Bolt. Snot Rod was stunned at what he saw. The mystery car was a female 1973 Trans Am Pontiac Firebird. Her paint design consisted yellow flames fading into orange and red flames then ending in ebony black at the trunk. The trademark firebird painting on her hood was black with fiery golden wings and she had gold spinners like Bolts.

"You're traveling with your girlfriend?" asked Flo. The Firebird gagged and gave a disgusted look. Bolt gave a warm hearted laugh," No no, this is my younger sister Flare." "If you're looking for the interstate, go back south where you came from," grumbled Sheriff. Bolt laughed again," We're not lost, a week ago when we were heading north on the interstate and Flare took a wrong turn. She said she drove by this town and we decided that on our return trip we'd stop here and check it out. It kind of reminds us of our home town, only one traffic light." Doc chuckled," And where is your home town?" "Crescent, Oklahoma. Our mom said that our grandmother lived in north Arizona but we can't find her, so we're heading home," replied Bolt. Flo gave a big smile," Well you two are always welcomed here; we have a hotel where you can spend the night. The owner isn't here right now but she'll be back soon." Bolt gazed over his sister at the Cozy Cone across the road. "Thanks, we'll check in as soon as possible." Flo's grin increased, Sally was going to be very happy to have new customers. "Hey sis, did ya hear that? They have a hotel here," Bolt nudged his sister who had not been listening to the conversation.

Flare's green eyes snapped and gave her brother an agitated look. She looked past him at the townsfolk. "Who owns that art studio?" Everyone jumped; it was the first time she had spoken since she'd been here. Ramone cocked a brow," It's mine, why do you want to know." Flare's eyes brighten and she started to smile," I'm looking at becoming an artist, could you give me a few pointers about being in that kind of business?!" Ramone was surprised that the cars sudden enthusiasm as he drove up to her," Have you ever done any painting before?" Flare quickly pointed at her brother," I did his paint job and mine too," she announced proudly, her excitement rising. Ramone inspected Bolt's paint. An even coat and detailed design he noticed. The work looked like it had a lot of time and soul put into it, it was very impressive. He glanced back at Flare," How old are you?" "19," she replied. Ramone stared at her 'Her work was very impressive' he thought 'but for someone at her age creating work like this, that was extremely impressive.' He turned around to face her," If you guys stay here later tomorrow I'll you a few pointers." Flare gave off the biggest smile they had seen yet," oh THANKYOU!" she smiled. Ramone parked next to his wife again, wondering how a 19 year old could pull off a paint job like that.

Sheriff was still looking at Bolt before he started talking," We have some tuners that hang around here but you two look totally different from them." Flare's happy moment seemed to have crashed through the pavement," What do you mean?" she asked. "The parts you guys used, it's not the same style they have," he pointed out. Bolt smirked," Well we're just a couple of farm kids that can't afford rich city parts, so we make do with what we have." "What do you mean?" asked Doc. Flare jumped back into her happy, hyper mode and grabbed her brother by the hood to face Sheriff. "All the metal work on him I did too," she pointed to the Thunderbird insignia," the lightning bolts around here I made that out of scrap metal, the spoiler back here," she banged on the spoiler causing Bolt wince," is made out of the old tin roofing on our barn, and the spinners," she started to play with his front left spinner," are made from old windmill heads." "I'm not a piece of art you know," growled Bolt. "I guess you are now," Ramone called back and everyone started laughing, even Sheriff. 'Just a bunch of farm kids,' thought Doc," so that explains those big tractor tires."

When everyone settled down Flare and Ramone started discussing art, Flo had gone inside to get her a drink, and Doc and Sheriff were enjoy the evening. Bolt was happy to see his sister enjoying herself but he still had an uneasy feel. He looked across Sheriff at Doc and asked," There are other tuners here?" Doc nodded," Yes but they should be leaving tonight soon son. One of them is just over there." He pointed to the other side of the diner. Doc frowned when he looked at the empty spot. At the moment Flo was driving by to deliver Flare's oil. "Flo, where's Rodney?" asked Doc. Flo looked to her right and nearly dropped the tray she was carrying. "I don't know. He was here when Flare showed up."

* * *

Dun Dun dun, now you know who the mystery tuner is! I did not make up Crescent, Oklahoma; it is a real town with only one traffic light. I had to cut this chapter short because if I didn't it would have been really llllllllllllllooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn nnnnggggggg. But everyone likes cliffhangers right?! gets hit in the head with a tomato 

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this story.


	4. You've Gotta be Kidd'n

I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this. I've been trying to post it for the past two days but for some reason the website wouldn't let me. Any who this is the longest paper I have ever writt'n, not even my school papers come this close. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, I only own Bolt and Flare.

(Note: I f you have play the Cars video game it might help you understand the places I'm talking about because they are from the video game.)

Also please excuse Boost's bad mouth.

Boost: What, you're the one writing this and making me say it! Why you little $&!

As I said, please exuse him.

* * *

Chapter 4 "You've Gotta Be Kidding"

The crescent moon hung in the dark sky. A gentle breeze sent a tumble weed rustling along. The eerie scratching of a branch could be heard in the distance but other than that it was still and quiet. Not a soul could be found on the lonely road to Tailfin Pass, except Snot Rod who sat next to speed limit sign.

He shivered as a chill ran through his frame. He thought to himself, 'what am I doing out here? I should've stayed in town, but that Bolt guy would've beat'n the tar out of me. Well if I did stay there I wouldn't be out here all by my self in the dark.' sigh 'I hope Boost, DJ, and Wingo get back from there dates soon,' he wished. Although he was slightly bigger than the Thunderbird there was something that greatly concerned him. There was no way on Earth he was going to stand up to a rival tuner. Yes he was a coward, he admitted it himself. He really wished that his team mates had been there, they would have chased the trespasser away, not for Snot Rod of course but for their own prideful reasons. This new tuner, he was going to be a problem for the gang, Snot Rod frowned at thought of what would happen if Boost and Bolt met each other. Sigh 'Why can't I be brave, why can't I be cool, what does it take?!' He suddenly felt his tires feeling wobbly and realized that he started thinking of the Firebird from earlier. He'd never seen a girl like that. Yes he had met other girl tuners before but they were snobby, lustful, threw themselves at Boost's tires, and it was probably a miracle that they graduated from high school. But this new girl tuner was so different, she didn't make herself look like a hoochie momma like the others and from what he could tell she could very well be in collage. There was defiantly spunk in her, no doubt but there was something else, something he saw in his sisters' eyes at home. Although the Firebird had tough look on her face there was something in her eyes, the playfulness and innocent of a child? He wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice but her brother gave him an icy, unwelcome glare with those brown eyes. That's why he left.

He snapped out of daydream as he heard voices in the darkness. Peering up Tailfin Snot Rod saw the glowing colors purple, blue, and green. "Good, they're back," he smiled to himself. He called out, "Hey Guys!" in his still stuffy voice as he strode up to them. DJ and Wingo were talking with Mia and Tia trying to make themselves look cool and Boost had a 'just shoot me' look upon his face which seemed to worsen as Snot Rod approached. Wingo looked at him, "Whoa dude you're still a mess even with the tar off of ya." True, all of the asphalt was gone but Snot Rod was nearly missing all of his paint. Tia and Mia looked at him disgusted. "What do you want?!" groaned Boost. "Well uh I uh, you see umm…," Snot Rod stuttered. 'Great,' Boost thought, 'Damn why can't Snot Rod just shut up, I already had a bad night with a loser date and now he's gonna cry about how lonely he was, he'd better not have broken anything. Where the hell did Wingo and DJ meet this guy!' Boost zoned out as Snot Rod mouth kept moving but he didn't hear a word. He looked pass the Barracuda and saw a sight that made his oil boil. Wingo and DJ noticed the sudden anger in Boost and looked at what he staring at. Snot Rod noticed this too and peered at his right rearview mirror. His oil froze.

"GET HIM!" shouted Boost as he took off. DJ and Wingo quickly followed their leader. Mia stared in disbelief as her date shot down the road. "JERKS!" screamed Tia. Snot Rod looked at them and back at his gangs mates that were passing the old Jeep's boot camp right then. "Hey wait!" he yelled and he took off after them, "No Don't, The Brother Will…….." was all he manage to get out as a purple, green, and blue glow pursued a yellow glow over a hill. His cries went unheard as they died in the wind.

Meanwhile Bolt had his hood poking out of his Cozy Cone while he stared out at Willy's Butte. Flare had gone out for a drive and he had a moment to himself. He was starting to relax when a yellow, green, purple and blue glow zip by out in the distance. He saw an orange glow follow shortly after holler'n something. He could just barely make out 'Stop', 'leave her alone', and 'older brother'. Suddenly Bolt remember that what the old Hudson car……… Doc was his name? 'There are other tuners out here too.' Then it hit him, things were going to get ugly as he sped after the orange glow.

"Sheesh this bastard is fast," snarled Boost. "Come on lets chase this guy outta here Boost," called out Wingo.

Boost hollered back, "No, this is the same guy we saw last week."

"Really?!" questioned DJ

"Yes," said Boost, "This guy just doesn't get that this is our turf so I say we beat him up and toss him in a ditch when we're done."

"Sound good to me," chimed Wingo as they all entered the boulder canyon.

Wingo looked up ahead seeing a short cut that would allow him to cut off the trespasser. "I'll cut them off up ahead," he yelled and Boost nodded his approval. 'Ha this was too easy, they would catch this guy very soon,' smirked Boost 'There is no place for this guy to go once Wingo blocked him, there's a solid rock wall on the left side of the road and a large pit on the right. Oh yes it ends now.' Boost saw Wingo in position in the middle of a U turn, things were falling into place. One problem though, the yellow tuner wasn't slowing down and it approached Wingo. Suddenly the mystery tuner made a sharp turn to the right and jump clear over the pit and landed on the other side before it came close to Wingo. Damn It, Wingo's block hadn't worked! Boost's patience was running very thin as he made the U turn. Wingo barely had enough time to jump out of Boost's way, "HEY BOOST WATCH IT!"

The yellow tuner sped across the main road that lead into town and seem to be heading in the direction of the gully and old mine shack. DJ called out, "Hey man do you think the old sheriff is out patrolling?!" Boost acted as if he didn't hear but secretly he hoped not, he did not want to pull Bessie again, he just wanted to end this now. Suddenly he slammed on his brakes in front of an old worn down shack at the bottom of the gully. He saw not a sign of the yellow neon glow or even of a headlight but he shined his headlights on the ground. Fresh tire tracks lead into the shack. DJ came puffing up behind him, slightly out of breath. Wingo joined them shortly completely out of breath and slumped on his tires. "Boost you nearly hit ME!" Wingo gasped. Boost ignored him and strode into the shack, the other two followed with out question. The building was old and deteriorating, the structure moaned and chains softly clanked as the wind blew. Boost searched for more tire tracks inside and as he came up to the center of the shed the tracks went crazy. They were all over the floor like the car didn't know where to go. DJ softly piped, "Um Boost, I think they got away." Boost's patience was extremely low and he was fed up, there was no way that he was going to let the trespasser get away. He glanced back at DJ with a half crazed look. Wingo whispered to DJ, "Boost is not here at the moment, please leave a message." The leader tuner over heard this and took his anger out on some nearby barrels.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All three jumped at the scream. One by one they each shined their headlights behind the barrels to reveal a female Firebird that they were blinding. All were dumbstruck except the Firebird who was in total shock. DJ was the first to speak, "Yo check it out man it's a pony car." Wingo added, "Not just a pony car, a hot pony car." Boost didn't say anything, he just stared. All this time he thought they were hounding a guy but it was a girl. A GIRL, who escaped their road block, who out ran them, and cleverly used her tracks to confuse them; or maybe he was just giving her too much credit.

"Yo Boost my mom taught me not to hit girls man," said DJ

"So what are we going to do with her Boost?" asked Wingo.

Boost ponder before starting, "It's just a girl she can't do no harm but" **CLUNK**

The Firebird did a doughnut making gravel shoot up and hit them in the eyes before she gave them a deep growl from her engine. Boost glared back at her, brave or foolish either way the girl wasn't going down without a fight.

Flare had no idea who these creeps were and she definitely had no idea what they would do to her after shooting gravel at them.

"I can't believe that a girl out ran us," said Wingo dumbstruck.

Boost was still silent and stared with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding man," started DJ, "That's 1973 Trans Am Firebird; I bet she has a SD-455 racing engine in her. No wonder she's so fast."

This gave Flare an idea, she loved to make bargains, maybe she could make a deal with them and save her hood.

"Heh, it you had trouble catching me and I don't want to even think of how you would fare against my brother," she said while smirking slyly.

Boost seemed to come back to reality, "What, you think your wimpy brother can beat me?!"

"Yup," Flare's grin increase. 'Hah suckers.'

Wingo butted in, "She's bluffing man."

"Oh ya? Ask him yourself," she replied.

The three imports turned around to see Bolt driving up too them. Flare darted pass them and took her place at Bolt's left side. Bolt eyed the three, "Who are these clowns?"

"We're the Delinquent Road Hazards and we challenge you to a race," challenged Wingo. Bolt glanced at Flare, "Tell me you didn't," Her reply was an innocent smiled. "You did," he sighed. "I accept your challenge, if I win we get to stay here as long as we like and you leave my sister alone!"

Boost came forward and stated, "And if anyone in my gang wins we," he stopped and looked at DJ and Wingo who were gazing at Flare and starting to drool, "Flare has to go on a date with the winner." Bolt was taken back a bit; he didn't want to put his sister in danger with some dumb brutes.

"Deal!" shouted Flare.

Bolt stared at his sister in horror. "Don't worry brother, you can beat these guys easily," she smiled up at him confidently.

Right then Snot Rod came gasping toward them nearly out of breath. Boost just glanced at him, "Deal, lets race," he declared.

The race started at the back of the shack, headed west in the gully, wove through the forest area behind the Cozy Cone, continued to the gully behind the RS butte, cross the stone bridge over the dried river bed, and ended where the road and river bed met at the bottom just northeast of the boot camp.

Snot Rod just couldn't process the news. 'A chance to win a date with a girl.' He started to smile, this was his chance to prove that he was someone and better yet he could prove it a girl. DJ frowned with concern for the muscle car but Wingo shook his grill and replied, "He is really out of it man."

Bolt was still shocked that his sister would take a risk like that but she seemed really sure of herself. Boost meanwhile was talking with his fellow gang members, "We can beat this guy, he's an even bigger wanna be loser than Snot Rod, just look at those spinners. "Hey Bolt, did you buy those or did your hubcaps lose a fight to a can opener," called Boost. Right then Bolt did his famous mistake, jumping the gun. "That's it, lets race!" He completely forgot about his sister bet, he just wanted to beat these guys.

The five racers lined up at a rope Flare had made as a started line, the roar of motors ripped through the quiet night and their neon lights flooded the dark gully. 'Come on, you can do this Rodney no, no, Snot Rod. Snot Rod you can do this," Snot Rod whispered to himself. Wingo gazed up at Flare up on the ledge and winked at her. Flare slowly back away. Wingo gave of his signature laugh, causing Flare to shudder. 'Bolt you better win this,' she gulped.

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"Go!"

Engines roared and tires screeched. In just a few seconds all five cars were gone. Flare sighed and took the short cut to the river bed. 'I know Bolt can win, those tractor tires will help him in the dirt.'

Snot Rod hadn't started out bad at all, he was in last place but he was only two feet behind Wingo. This was an improvement.

'Yaw I can do this, just gotta keep my head in the game. Left, right, left, left, straight, right, no no AHH TREE, right, CRAP FENCE, no no, AH look out DJ.'

Apparently his cheater slicks weren't made for dirt and quick turns.

Mater had been driving on the back road behind the RS butte that night. He normally didn't look down into the gully but some lights caught the corner of his eye. Down below him were five lights, an orange one, a purple one, a green one, a blue one, and a deep blue he counted. "What a minute, Doc said the ghost light was blue……………….. GHOSTLIGHT!!!!!!!!" he screamed while swerving widely along the road. 'I think I'll turn in early tonight.'

The five tuners soon approached the stone bridge. Boost and Bolt had been fighting for the position of leader ever since the race started, neither showed signs of faltering. As Snot Rod's tires hit the paved road he finally caught some friction and he sped up to the leaders. Now Boost was getting sick of being hood to hood with Bolt and swerved to the right trying to knock Bolt off track, only he hit Snot Rod, who had caught up with them, and sent Snot Rod speeding right onto an off road that had no bridge.

Flare sat on the opposite side of the gorge of where the racers would come in. Below her was the finish line where her brother would win the race. Speaking of which she saw his deep blue neon lights racing toward the river bed, and he was in first. Today was her lucky day. Abruptly a blast thundered through the night air. Flare peered to her left down in the river bed. "YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDD'N," she gasped as an orange blur cross the finish line in first place.

* * *

Dun dun dun! You know what that means! Now the fun really begins!

Flare: Tatinna I hate you.

Snot Rod: I don't get, what's going to happen?

Flare: ...

Anyway, sorry I kinda rushed near the end of the chapter but I really wanted to finish this. Hoped you liked it.

Please review


	5. Money Issue

Sorry this took so long to update. School was the main problem with its finals, it's that time of the year again. Also I got a new cockatiel and I've been devoting most of my time to him because this would have been up two days ago.

Anyway this chapter would have been Snot Rod and Flare's big date but I really got into my writing and what should have been half a page long, turned out to be 4 pages! But I should have the next chapter up on Christmas Eve.

So on with our story...

Disclaimer: I only own Flare and Bolt.

* * *

Chapter 5 "Money Issue" 

An orange blur crossed the finish line, Flare felt sick and fainted.

"Hey sis, sis, siiiiiiisss, sis you okay?" questioned Bolt.

Flare slowly managed to crept one eye open. "eh what."

"Are you okay?"

Flare shook her hood trying to gain conscious. "Yaw I'm fine, I just had the craziest dream, you lost a race to some losers and the winner was this dorky muscle car; and I had to go out on a date with him." She started to laugh.

"uh Flare, I was in a race and I did lose. Flare, meet your date Snot Rod." Bolt scooted over to allow Snot Rod to cruise forward.

Snot Rod was excited that he'd won but he was still nervous and shy which made him have a goofy smile on his face. Flare's pupils shrank as she looked at him. She gave a loud scream before speeding in the opposite direction and into Radiator Springs. Bolt took off after his sister. Snot Rod slumped in sorrow, he may have won a date with a girl but that didn't mean he had won her affection.

"Well………………… that worked out nicely," said Wingo.

Boost didn't say anything to his team mates after the race. He was mad that he had lost the race to Snot Rod and that even if Snot Rod hadn't won he still would have lost to Bolt by 4ft. But what he was mostly angered by was this girl, Flare. First off no trespasser could ever out run him, especially a girl and secondly she out witted him to safe her hood with this race. Practically every girl he had ever met was an airhead like the twins or a skank that obeyed his every command; and then there were the little ms goodie two shoes that were too weak to stop his gang. He was playing with matches now; Flare could definitely think for herself and could even step up to his gang, she wasn't taking orders. He didn't like the idea of a girl standing up to him; he'd lose control of being the boss. He had to get them out of town, but how? Then a scheme came to mind 'Bolt didn't win the race so they can't stay in town and we can pick on Flare………'

Boost, Wingo, and DJ left Snot Rod at the gorge as he processed everything that just happened. Boost strode into the Cozy Cone lobby and slammed down his cash on the counter. Sally looked down at it then a Boost with a spooked look before quickly tossing him a key to cone 4. Boost snatched the key and went off to his cone. DJ and Wingo both gave her an apologetic smile before digging out their money. Sally returned the same smile before giving each of them their keys. Sally watched them drive out to their cones and noticed that the two new tuners had switched rooms. The girl was in cone 2 now, making the brother be in between his sister and the rival tuner. 'Even that guy can sense that the DHR are up to no good,' she noted as she closed up for the night.

Snot Rod had just reached the traffic light in town to see Wingo parking in cone 6. He looked at what cash he had left. He'd be lucky enough to get breakfast tomorrow. He sighed, he was worn out from the race and it was too late to drive home, he had to find somewhere to spend the night. He drooped his hood and drove into the impound. 'They won't mind me staying in here tonight, it's not like anyone is going to be arrested anytime soon.' After adjusting to a comfortable position he glanced over at Mater in his little shack. 'Now there is a car that's a dunce like me but he has so many true friends. But unlike me he isn't trying to be cool, he's just being himself. Maybe if I be myself it will be easier for me to make friends.' Snot Rod smiled to himself with new ideas before drifting off. Then Mater started snoring loudly. It was gonna be a long night.

Bolt arose the next morning with the sun in the middle of its daily climb. Amazingly he had slept through Sarge and Fillmore's racket. 'Good thing I'm not at home on the farm, dad would never let me hear the end of sleeping in.' He peered to his left out of his cone. The other tuners were gone and had left no trace. 'Humph good riddance.' Casually he gazed over at his sister's cone, 'empty.' 'She's a true farmer girl, always up with the sun.' Bolt saw his sister pacing back and forth behind the Cozy Cone's lobby. She seemed to be in deep concentration. An evil smirk formed on his face as he crept up to her but she was so off in her little world that she didn't notice his presence.

"BOO!"

Flare did a 360 degree turn making herself face Bolt with wide eyes, then angry ones. "DAD GUMMIT! Why the sam hill do you have to do that when I'm concentrating?!" she shrieked.

He chuckled with sarcasm, "I take it you're excited about your date tonight?"

She glared daggers at him, "No! I don't wanna go out on no stupid date! I hate boys, especially tuners! They're rude, stupid, and full of themselves."

"I'm a boy and a tuner," replied Bolt.

"Yes but you're also my brother and I have to put up with you," she growled.

Bolt shrugged with a smiled, "Come on give this guy a chance."

Flare sighed and whined, "Please Bolt don't make me do this. You've gotten me out of stinky situations before! Why is this so different than the other times?!"

Bolt frowned for his temper was starting to get the best of him. Truth be told he didn't want his sister to go out with a total stranger, particularly a rival tuner; but he was extremely sick of having to save her from trouble caused by her bargaining. It was the same old routine again and again. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No, not this time."

Bolt started to head toward the café as Flare narrowed her eyes and snickered, "I bet mom would love to hear that you made your little sister go out on a date with a dumb brute."

Bolt stopped in his tracks, "I also bet she would like to hear that you were trying to swindle folks again."

Flare was silent.

He continued, "You need to learn a lesson from your swindling, especially from a bet as dumb as that Flare! Your luck has run out!"

"OH YA!" she called back, "I'll tell dad who was stealing catfish from Mr. Henderson's pond again."

"Go ahead I don't care I'm 24, after I graduate from collage I'm leaving the stupid farm and not looking back once." He hollered to her in a dead serious tone before driving off toward Sarge's and Fillmore's. He shouted back, "Go visit Ramone!"

Flare sat in the Cozy Cone looking down at the pavement dumbstruck before crossing over to the art studio. She glanced up at the café to see two twin Miatas glaring at her with frowns. Flare pondered, 'They aint' country folk, they're to prissy looking, they must be city slickers. Well don't wanna have a bad reputation, talk travels fast in a small town.' Flare waved a tire at them with a smile and called out. "Howdy, nice morn'n ain't it?"

"Boyfriend stealer!" the one on the left screamed.

Flare jumped in surprise then cautiously made her way to the entrance of Ramone's art shop. She gave them one last skeptical glance before entering.

Bolt over heard this going on and whispered softly to himself, "I'm sorry sis but you need to learn, I'll go talk to the guy and make sure he doesn't try anything stupid with you."

Snot Rod yawned and stretched in the impound while the sun beat down on him. 'Hmm it must be at least 9:00,' he thought as he rolled out onto the road. Events from last night swept back into his head and he began to grin. 'I have a date tonight, oh what should we do?! Go see a movie, go out for dinner, or…..' Reality slapped him across the grill causing him hit the breaks.

"BOY! What the heck is wrong with you! I nearly ran into you!" came an angry yell. Snot Rod shuffled off the road granting passage to the car behind him. "Sorry," he mumbled. The Sheriff murmured a few complaints as he drove by into town.

Snot Rod returned to his thoughts, 'I can't take her out on a date, I have no money!' He looked at his reflection in a puddle of water. Most of his paint was flaking off. He sighed, 'I should just cancel, I don't have any cash, I'm a nightmare to look at, and above all," he remembered how Flare acted they were first introduced, 'I'm a loser.'

Right then Bolt drove up to him with a stern look. The Thunderbird got right in front of him to look him right in the eye but had to move over at an angle since the supercharger was blocking the way. "Okay punk, listen well. This is my younger sister you're taking out, if you try to do anything stupid with her, I'll hunt you down and beat the snot out of ya! GOT IT!"

Snot Rod shrank upon hearing this and stuttered, "Yes sir, I have two little sisters a home and I wouldn't want anything happening to them."

This caught Bolt off guard.

"Also I can't take your sister out. Look at me I'm a mess, I don't want to embarrass her and I don't have any cash to take her out for a movie or even dinner. So I'll just cancel."

This really caught Bolt off guard, 'This guy is nothing like his friends, he may have low self esteem and be a push over but deep down he really does have a good heart.' Bolt just couldn't help but feel guilty. He really misjudged this tuner.

Bolt shook his hood and smiled, "You don't have cancel, follow me." Snot Rod gave a slight jump at Bolt's sudden change in attitude but followed him anyway to the art studio. Inside Ramone came up to them, "Hey man your sister just left here a few minutes ago, is she alright?"

"Yaw she fine," replied Boost rolling his eyes. "She's just being dramatic."

"Okay, well what can I do for you?"

"Well Sn………" Bolt back at the Barracuda. "It's Snot Rod right?"

Snot Rod looked up from the hoods that were displayed. "Uh ya, but you can call me Rodney."

Bolt nodded. "Rodney here needs a new coat of paint."

"It's going to cost you."

"How much?" Bolt began picking out dollar bills.

Snot Rod gawked when Bolt handed the money over for his paint job.

After taking the money from Bolt Ramone told Snot Rod to go pick out the color he wanted in the back. While that was happening the Impala turned to face Bolt again, "Are you crazy, that guy and his gang nearly killed one of our citizens a while back! Why are you helping him?"

Bolt whispered back, "Come on if he doesn't get a new coat of paint he's gonna rust and he has a date with my sister."

Ramone gave the Thunderbird a good long look until realizing he was telling the truth. He was having a difficult time trying to maintain his composure because he was just about to burst into fits of laughter. Poor Flare was in for a big surprise.

The sun had nearly finished its decline on the horizon as a Ford Thunderbird sat patiently outside of the body art shop. A glint of orange in the corner of Bolt's eyes caught his attention. Snot Rod came strolling out in his original orange color along with the two black stripes on his sides.

"That's the paint design you chose?" questioned Bolt. He wasn't expecting a tuner to get something so plain.

The Barracuda nodded, "Yup, this is what I looked like before and I didn't want to waste your money too, I just needed something to protect me from the rain," he said as he passed the change back to the older tuner. Bolt looked down at it, "Keep it it's yours," he replied, "While your at it take this." Snot Rod blink a few times, on his tire was a crisp, brand new $20 dollar bill that Bolt had given him. No one ever had given him money; Boost didn't even trust him around the stuff.

Snot Rod was speechless and about to pass it back until Bolt held his tire up. "Look, take my sister out for dinner and catch a movie if you can, just be nice to her and show her a good time. I trust you not to be greedy, can I count on you?"

Snot Rod smiled with a confident nod.

"Good, I'll go fetch Flare for you,"

As Bolt drove off Snot Rod looked down at the cash again. 'Someone actually trusts me?'

As Bolt looked for Fare he accidentally bumped into Doc and popped a question to him that had be nagging him all morning. "Doc? Have you seen the three other tuners today?" The old hornet pondered a moment before replying, "They were heading in the direction of OrnamentValley real early this morning but other than that I haven't seen them since." Bolt frowned, 'They are up to something.'

* * *

Now the fun really begins!

Please I beg you, please reveiw! Is my story really that bad that you can't even comment it?


	6. Date With a Farm Kid

Okay I know I haven't updated this in a long time, the thing was I was thinking about sending to the story graveyard because I'm not as interested in Cars that much anymore. But I got a few e-mails from folks who really wanted me to continue and I really wanted to write this chapter, I've wanted to write it ever since I started this story back in Sept.

I want to thank my friend Vorhv, she helped inspire some of the jokes in here (like the grill jokes) and also for introducing Weird Al into my life becuase his song 'White and Nerdy' also helped with some of the humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own cars just Flare and Bolt. The song 'Miss Independant' belongs to Kelly Clarkson and the songs 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' and 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' belong to Disney.

I give you the anticipated date!

* * *

Chapter 6 "The Date with a Farm Kid"

"Come on Flare, don't keep your date waiting," called Bolt.

Flare slowly trudged behind her brother. There was no way she could drag herself out of this mess. "Aw come on Flare give the guy a chance. You guys will have a great time," as he tried to cheer her spirits. They seemed to sink lower into the ground. 'I don't like guys,' she murmured to herself, 'I want him to stay away from me, along with his friends. But how?' A smirk appeared, 'I know, I'll be the most repulsive thing he's ever seem. I'm a tomboy, he's probably use to preppy, brainless girls. Watch out bud, you're on a date with a farm girl.'

The Firebird stared in the bewilderment at the Barracuda. 'This cannot be the same car, he looks so different and yet he looks so plain. Tuner wanna be.' Bolt read his sister's expression that she was finally checking the guys out. Bolt started, "Well I don't want to spoil you twos evening, so I'll be on my way." The Thunderbird gave Snot Rod a gentle shove toward his sister and winked at Flare before leaving. The two tuners sat in silence. An awkward silence.

Snot Rod stuttered, he was so excited about his first date. His words were jumbled due to him talking so fast. "Hi I Snot Rod and I really glad to be going with you I didn't get to tell you that when we first met because you ran away and all. I don't really know what you want to do, I don't know you really but I thought we could catch some dinner at Flo's, she got great food; and they're showing a movie tonight at the drive in theater. Sound fun huh?" He had a dorky, cheerful smile.

Flare's eyes were wide and one of her eye brows was cocked. She barely caught anything he said. She thought to herself, 'This ain't gonna to be easy; this guy is a bigger hillbilly than I can even act!' Snot Rod gave a trademark sneeze with flames erupting from his exhaust pipes. Flare's eyes bugged out and the corners of her mouth dropped to the pavement in a pure frown. 'This guy is an idiot but he's a dangerous idiot! There is NO WAY I'm sitting next to him; I'll be charred to death!' Snot Rod looked at his date curiously, "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm want to go get a bite to eat?" The firebird timidly nodded her head but her face read fear. She slowly followed him, keeping a good distance from his sides.

The trip to Flo's consisted of just crossing the street. The barracuda took an empty slot and looked to his left expecting the firebird to take her place next to him. But instead Flare took the next slot over making sure there was still distance between her frame and the exhaust pipes with the dreaded flames. A queezing thought passed her mind, 'What if he sneezes and the gas tanks caught of fire, oh dear god what am I gonna do!' A trademark laugh came from the other end of the diner. Snot Rod looked back in front of him and gave a slight jump. "Wingo, DJ when did you get here, I haven't seen you guys all day?" Snot Rod asked, he was actually glad to see them. DJ averted his eyes up in pondering, "We uh, ouch." Wingo jabbed him in the side with a tire and replied, "We're on a date too, with Mia and Tia." The two girly cars sat on either side of them. Snot Rod stumbled, "Oh, ……….I see." He looked back at Flare that sat two slots from him. Wingo whispered to his gang member, "Remember DJ, Boost wanted us to be under cover and get information on that Firebird."

After the party had ordered and made some small chit chat Flare made a mental note to herself, 'Okay be repulsive, slurp your drink and talk with your mouth full.' She smirked, it would gross the guys out but it would really defiantly disgust the two preppy girls. 'I never knew city slickers could be THAT dumb! I guess it is possible that there are dumber ones than my date.' Right then Flo noticed Flare not sitting next to her date and remembered what her husband had told her what was going on. The green and white car pondered on how she was going to get the two to sit next to each other. This was going to be interesting.

Snot Rod popped a question at his two buddies, "So where were you guys today." Both frowned as they tried to come up with a story. DJ chose his words carefully, "We uh were uh getting grills on our teeth in Ornament Valley, ya that's it." Wingo nodded and added, "Ya man check it out," pointing to DJ's mouth. DJ gave a big smile showing the grill plastered onto his teeth. It sparkled and gleamed in the neon lights. "Hey Snot Rod why don't we go get you one," continued Wingo. Snot Rod gave a small smile while looking down and twirling a tire in the gravel, "Duh thanks guys but I can't really."

"Why not?"

"Cause I still have braces," and he gave a big grin showing them. "Wait what! GUH!" They cried and quickly shut their eyes. Mia screamed, "OH GOD MY EYES! My beautiful eyes!" Tia managed to shield hers with a tire but yelled, "Geek alert!" Flare gave a dark chuckle from her safe little spot as the four cars were vaporized from the bright, blinding light reflecting from Snot Rod's braces. The tuner soon closed his mouth and looked at his friends dumbstruck. DJ and Wingo kept blinking their eyes, stunned. Mia stared into blank space as she was temporarily blind and Tia gawked at her companions in horror.

Flo had not seen the scene happen since she was busy behind the counter but eventually came out with everyone's order. The car first served was Flare and moved down to the four stunned cars. She really didn't take into consideration of what had just happened to them but liked the fact that they weren't trying to pull off any funny business. Lastly was Snot Rod and Flo executed her little plan. She purposely tripped causing her to spill his drink across his hood. Biting her lip and hoping that he wouldn't be too upset, "Oh dear I am so sorry Rodney!" she pretended. Snot Rod chuckled, "hehe it's okay, your husband did a great job on my paint so no worries." Just like she planned the oil formed a large puddle below him. Flo kept a bright, cheery smile on her face, "Oh aren't you sweet. Sorry about the mess, this spot over here isn't dirty." Flo led Snot Rod to the slot that had been empty between him and Flare. The Motorama gave Flare an angry glare for being rude to her date as the firebird was shaking her hood 'no' and to keep the tuner away from her. Of course Snot Rod was oblivious to this and the other cars were still didn't have a hold of their senses. Shoot, they didn't even know that their meal was lying in front of them.

As Flo was on her way back inside to replace the muscle car's meal and to get something to clean the mess; the Pontiac mouthed 'I hate you' to her. The sassy diner owner remarked by sticking her tongue out and stuck her grill in the air as she left. Bolt would thank her for doing this to his sister.

Wingo, DJ, and Mia finally regain sense to the surroundings and Tia settled down. All started chowing down, except Flare who took little sips. She was very wary about those exhaust pipes still. DJ smirked, "Hey SR, after this you wanna race? You show your farm girlfriend how real cars party." Snot Rod stopped slurping his drink and frowned, "Well…………………… I thought Flare and I would catch a movie after this." Wingo snickered at his comment, "Ya that might be a better to show the farm girl the technology we have today." This caught Flare's special attention. Wingo started talking slowly and loudly to the okie, "This is the cccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttyyyyyyyyy we have what you call movies. It's a moving picturrrrrrrrrrrrre. It costs money and it may be a lot for you since you don't make that much." Mia and Tia giggled to each other, "I bet she doesn't even know what a saloon is hehehehe, she's so filthy. She has at least an inch of mud on her tires. Do you think she makes a living by performing physical labor?"

Okay, now Flare was mad, 'Okay scratch that plan of acting like a hillbilly. This jerk thinks you're dumb as a cave car.' She gave him an angry squint but soon smirked, "Wow, your town is impressive, I don't know what I would do without the indoor theater and blockbuster in Stillwater when I stay at the OSU University. All we have there is a bowling alley, golf course, YMCA gym, Eskimo Joes, and Hideaways. It's so boring there and hard to do anything, especially when you have an income salary of 18 dollars an hour as a math tutor. Yes you can hardly call us a civilization out there, even with a Wal-Mart." Sarcasm dripped from her every word.

This caused the two Mazdaz, Scion, and Nissan to abruptly spit out their drinks. Wingo peered at Dj dumbstruck. he wasn't expecting such a smart mouth reply, literally. The barracuda merely flinched, 'So I was right about her yesterday; she is in college. She isn't like any girl tuner I met before, she smart.' "Your in college?" asked Mia. DJ joined, "I didn't think someone like you with your background could afford that, let alone inbreeding would be a factor too." 'These city slickers are really starting to grind my gears,' growled Flare, 'they're too stereotypical.' Insulted she replied to DJ's statement, " Maw parents are capable of affording both my bother and me in college. My father is from Guthrie and my mother came from Tulsa so there is a very low chance of them being related and yes I go to the Oklahoma State University where I plan on getting a masters in arts and welding," she huffed. But pondered more relaxed, "But it would be better if I got my degree at Chickasha University of Arts and Science but I need to be close to home to help out on the farm a little." This struck Wingo, 'Close to the country eh. She maybe smart but still has roots to the hills. Maybe Boost could use this information.'

Wingo and DJ had their full attention trained to the pony car for useful information. The twins mistook this as them finding Flare cuter than they were. In jealousy they snatched the spotlight. For who knows how long, both talked about what just dazzled them at the mall. There dates' brains were about to exploded due to all the loud giggling. Flare really wondered if it was possible to die of boredom and was annoyed at the vocabulary of 'OH my ghoss' and 'It was like totally the rave' Snot Rod was parked in silence but his mind was in its own bubble. 'I hope Flare is enjoying our date. Hm……… she looks kinda bored and mad. Is it because of me?' He began to frown, 'I hope the movie cheers her up.'

Just when the Firebird was 'about to have her wits ends' Flo announced that she would be closing, cueing Snot Rod that is was time to go to the drive-in theater. Boost's two henchmen wanted to still get the dirt on Flare and saved themselves from the nagging and whines of the twins by agreeing to also taking them to the movies. The town's residents normally filled the parking lot but tonight the only other occupants were Red and Ramone and Flo on a married couples date. The Sheriff patrolled the entrance. It was here where Flare learned that you can't die of boredom; boredom is what drives you insane so that you attempt to kill yourself. 'This has to be the mushiest, pointless, piece of rubbish I have ever seen!' she mentally snarled, 'I've seen better films made by a lawnmower! Is this what city slickers do on dates? How does my bother enjoy this! I did brag on all the stuff in Stillwater but I get so bored in the city. I miss the country!' she wailed in her mind. Tia and Mia were swooning over the boys who were equally depressed. Flare felt like vomiting. Snot Rod really wasn't paying attention to what was featured on the screen but enjoyed his date's company. Though he knew the feeling wasn't mutual.

Flare started grinding her teeth. 'I gotta get before I go insane.' Slowly she creped towards the exit only to have the Sheriff spot her and shout. "Hold on there little lady! Where you going?" Snot Rod came strolling up with a worried expression, "Flare are you okay, you look pale." "I'm fine, I just need some fresh air," she morosely replied after losing her chance to escape unnoticed. Ignoring her tone the tuner smiled and joined her as she left the theater and headed east into the empty country. Sheriff watched the two leave with suspicion but left them be. He found Rodney's buddies to be more likely to get into trouble. Ramone and Flo smiled at the retreating tuners thinking it would be better if the two had some alone time to get to know each other but were irrupted as Red started getting watery eyed at a dramatic part of the movie. Wingo nudged DJ and motion that they should follow the two. But the Miatias secured them to the spot. They were going to make sure that the Firebird wasn't going to steal their boyfriends.

An orange and yellow glow drifted in the back country but stopped in the empty desert. The barracuda broke the silence, "Flare are you having fun?" The firebird narrowed her eyes agitated. "Truth be told, I don't know how the sam hill you city slickers can put up with that crud." He gave a dorky laugh, "Well I wasn't really paying attention to it." Another awkward silence filled the air. "So what do you want to do, I don't really know what you're interests are." Flare pondered but and evil idea formed in her mind. "I know what we can do …………………… eh………."

"My friends call me Snot Rod but my real names Rodney. You can call me that."

"Okay Rodney, I'll show you how we country kids have a good time." An evil smirk appeared on her face. She was going to give him a run for his money.

"Are you sure about this?" came a stuffy voice. "Of course I am," answered a female's voice in a southern accent. Two tuners were perched at the top of a hill in the tall grass. The full moon shined giving the landscape a pale, light blue tint. Below them at the bottom of the hill was a large paddock full of sleeping, unsuspecting tractors. Both had their neon lights turned off as they descended with Flare leading the way. "I'm not sure about this. We could get into serious trouble."

"Oh don't be such a coward Rodney."

"I'm not a coward," whined Snot Rod who was beginning to get upset. He was tired of this treatment; he got enough of it from his gang friends already. Also the grass was bugging his allergies.

They got to the fence. The wood was wore down by weathering and looked like a splinter hazard. It had definitely seen better days but was still useable. The Pontiac glanced about and spotted the gate. Gently pushing it, the gate softly creaked giving way. The male tuner frowned, 'Bolt is seriously going to maim me if his sister gets hurt.' Flare stopped inside and darted her eyes left to right. The coast was clear. She gleefully smiled at the closest tractor. Sulking low to the ground the car snuck to its sleeping prey. Closer and closer it came. Snot Rod shook his hood no, fear written on his expression. Flare snorted and stuck her tongue at him and turned her attention back to the animal. By now she was right in front of it; she could feel its breath blowing on her. Curling her tongue in the corner of her mouth in concentration the tuner was just about to beep the horn. All a suddenly a loud horn blasted very close by. The tractor woke up startled and gunned itself forward. The car managed to get out of the way as the clumsy creature sprinted by but tipped backward facing the sky. The swishing of liquid gurgled deep inside and a puff of smoke erupted from the smokestack. Snot Rod felt like he was going to faint, he consider that a close one. Flare was stumped and looked back at where the tractor had been previously. There in the moonlight laughing was a rusty 1950s Chevrolet tow truck and a red and yellow race car with 95 printed on his sides. The tow truck grasped at seeing her and quickly apologized, "Sorry we's didn't see ya there."

Flare gave an uneasy smile to the stranger, "eh it's okay I'm alright."

The truck drove up to her and put out a tire, "My names Mater, like tuh-mater, but without the tuh." While shaking his tire his buddy joined, "And this here is Lightning McQueen the famous race'n car." Lightning nodded a greeting, "Your one of two tuners from Oklahoma." It was rather a statement than a question.

Flare asked surprised, "… eh how did you………….." The race car chuckled, "News travels fast in a small town, I'm sure you know that." Flare gawked; he had caught her on that one.

Mater looked past the Okie at the other tuner. "So you uh brought your date for tractor tip'n." The female tuner had forgotten about the cuda stricken with fear a few yards behind her. She snapped her hood back at the two and cringed down low and whispered, "How…. How did you."

"Talk travels fast in a small town," they both answered with a relax expression and half smile. By now Flare felt like the city slicker.

Shaking matters off Mater granted Flare the next tractor to tip as his way of apology for nearly turning her into a tractor patty. As she ventured further into the pasture Lightning and Mater used the moment to greet Snot Rod. Both approached him but he gave no acknowledgement to them, he was frozen on spot.

Mater cocked a brow in concern, "Ya okay there buddy."

The orange car gulped, "Her brother is so gonna kill me if she gets hurt by one of those tractors."

The rusty pickup glance back at the Firebird out in the field and shook his head with a smile, "Naw she knows what she's do'n."

"If you're so worried about her getting hurt and you getting in trouble then why bring her out here?", asked the racecar.

Snot Rod sighed and continued, "Because I don't think she was really enjoying any of the stuff that we were doing earlier and I asked what she wanted to do and this was it." The two older vehicles nodded in awareness but winked at each other before McQueen teased, "It's wise to keep your lady happy. I wouldn't worry too much about her brother, I don't know the guy well but if he gives you any problems the Radiator Springs residents will be more than happy to help you and Sheriff will be really jolly to get to kick out trouble making punks." "And won't ya gang friends help you out?" Mater added with a smile, but it slowly faded as Snot Rod's face went sour. It was then the truck decided to leave and not let Flare tip all the tractors.

The red and orange cars sat in silence as the others enjoyed tormenting the mooing creatures. It was the tuner that broke the silence, "My gang members wouldn't help me with anything not even if I offered money. I always get left in the dust." Lightning looked perplexed, "Then why hang out with them if they view you so low?"

"It's because I want to belong somewhere, I want to be a member of something, I want to be cool," he answered coolly. His gaze left the grassy pasture and fell to the ground. Lightning sat pondering; he knew the car must have been shot down pretty hard by his 'fellow friends' which in turn tore down his confidence. He didn't know how much this car could really shine after being treated like this continually but maybe the cars treated him like this because they sensed that he could out shine them. His thoughts were interrupted. "I just want people to accept and like me, but I guess that's not going to happen, Flare really doesn't care for me." Lightning shifted a glance to the Firebird and gave a gentle smirk, "Well she barely knows you and both of you were thrown into this date so you can't expect someone to automatically like you. Besides between to you and me my girlfriend Sally over heard her and her brother arguing in the cozy cone parking lot. From what we can tell she hasn't ran into very nice guys, and from how I've seen your buddies treat her, she probably views you the same way as them. Also how they view you so lowly she sees this too and views you even lower." Snot Rod's eyes sparked open as he took that into consideration. "I think," McQueen quickly cued in, "if you worked on your self-image and confidence she and other people will open up more to you and not classify you as a dork or low life. But you don't have to take my advice, if you do I know some folks that could help you."

The two sat together watching the country duo pull pranks and Snot Rod was glad that for once Flare had a genuine smile on her face. Things were coming to a close when only one sleeping tractor remained. Flare obliged to the honor of tipping the last tractor for the night. It was slumped over at the far end, near a wind block of cedar trees. Lightning frowned with concern and headed for Mater whom stood a few yards away from Flare. Snot Rod followed him curiously. McQueen gave a whispered call to his friend, "Mater I don't think that's such a good idea, I say we let that one go." Mater chuckled oblivious to the danger, "Why?"

McQueen answered more fiercely, "Because Mater, isn't that were," He never finished his sentence for a loud, bellowing roar filled the still night air. The three guys were rooted to there spot's from the chilling sound.

Too late.

Steam erupted behind the trees and light peaked through the branches. "Run its Frank!" screamed Mater as he took off. Lightning McQueen didn't have to be told twice and darted for the fence. Flare flinched at the lights but she too took off just as a massive, orange combine burst through the trees, spitting branches and leaves from its straw chute. It snarled in anger and charged. Snot Rod barely had enough time to react as a yellow blur whizzed by him, kicking up dirt and dry grass particles that were sucked up into his supercharger. He coughed and sputtered clenching his eyes. The other three sat in the safety on the opposite side of the fence and watched in terror as Frank spend toward the orange barracuda. All watched helplessly at their friend's fate. Flare screamed at him, "Rodney!" Mater joined, "Quick get out of there buckaroo!"

Rodney's sinuses were in a whirl. The raged combine was speeding closer and closer! The tuner couldn't hold it in anymore. "AHCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sounded a blasting sneeze. The Frank suddenly hit the brakes and skidded to a halt in front of the intruder. At first it seemed shocked by the reaction from the car but let out another glass cracking growl. The animal's nose ring flapped wildly from its breath, more dust and debris filled the air and again stung Snot Rod. A louder sneeze sounded and Frank looked more taken back this time. The combined roared louder than the two times before and Snot sneezed even louder. Frank stared down at the car and slowly backed up keeping his eyes trained to it. Clearly a distance the combine turned around and headed deeper into the paddock thinking that the creature that made the sound was a lot meaner than him and did not want to tangle with it. Snot Rod regained controlled on his sinuses blink at his surrounding wonder what had just happened.

Meanwhile outside the corral all mouths gawked at what just had happened. Lightning stared at what could have been a tragic event that night. Mater and Flare both peered at each other with a huge grin.

Miles out of Radiator Springs on the stretch of road heading east out of town, the sounds of laughter could be heard as a firebird and barracuda strolled down by themselves. "I ain't ever seen anything like that before! I thought that combine was going to trample you for sure because it was all like," Flare started mimic Frank's angry mooing, "and then ya'll was like," she started imitating Snot Rod sneezing, "it was incredible I ain't never seen that before in my life! I guess that combine or I guess Frank is what they call him. I guess Frank thought he cornered something that was meaner than him and decided that it was best not to mess with ya." Snot Rod couldn't help but smile. Here was a girl who practically had an iron curtain around her the whole night and now she was laughing, enjoying herself, and acting like his little sisters that just got out of an action movie and was reenacting all the scenes that they found cool. He chuckled, "I'm glad that you had a good time, I was worried that you would end up hating me after tonight. Flare stopped, her back facing him. If she was facing him and if the moon shone a bit brighter he would have seen the bright blush forming on her hood. She quickly faced him and gave a slight nod hiding her hood in the shadows from the moonlight, "Thank you for taking me out, I had fun," and with that she took off in the direction of Radiator Springs. Snot Rod sat a bit stumped all by himself in the middle of the road from her actions. But he shook them off; she said she had a good time right? He smiled and made a mental note to see Lightning McQueen tomorrow as he drove to the interstate so he could get back home.

Meanwhile Flare was having a battle rage with in her. 'Stupid emotions, what the Sam hill is wrong with me. Where the heck did that blush come from, why do I feel that way around him? Flare remember you hate boys. YOU HATE BOYS, ESPECIALLY TUNERS!' She growled to herself and switched on the radio to calm her nerves. It wasn't on the country station like it normally was but the bass beat coming from her stereos made her abandon the idea on changing the station. Soon she found herself sing the lyrics with Kelly Carson,

'Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love'

Suddenly realizing at what she was singing Flare immediately turned off the radio. Giving an uneasy laugh, "Eh who needs the radio when I can listen to my tapes with my choice of music." The tape was one containing a bunch of Disney songs from a variety of their movies. The music started and at first she was at eased but as the second song came up and the words of, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight!' boomed from her speakers she started to get frustrated. Fast forwarding to the next song didn't help as the song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' ripped through the air. That was the last straw, ejecting the tape and dumping in on the ground she ran over it with a tire multiple times until it was literally grounded into the gravel. In frustration she maniacally screaming, "Isn't there any songs on tonight that don't include romance or girls falling in love!" She started doing doughnuts off road to quail her anger.

Meanwhile back in town in Cozy Cone number three Bolt peered out in the east. He saw a yellow glow and a dust cloud out at what he estimated to be at least a mile out of town. He heard faint screaming. Settling back down and listening to the hip hop emitting from the radio alarm clock in his cone he smirked to himself, 'Told her she'd have a good time.'

* * *

Hahahaha! I love torturing Flare! I have an idea for the next chapter but it will be awhile before I can update.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
